Awareness
by Roniturtle
Summary: One shot. **Warning**This story has rape and bondage. If you don't like please do not read. A turtle is kidnapped and forced into submissive rape. I did not name the turtle so the reader could decide for them self who they would want to see in this situation. Once again I do not own them. Only wished I did.


As consciousness slowly came back to his mind, he became aware of many things. He quickly became aware of the dull ache behind his eyes from the hit he had taken that caused him to lose conscious. When he tried to rub the ache away, he became aware of his arms being above his head and spread apart, bound at the wrist and tethered to something that kept his arms immobile. When he moaned and moved his head slowly back and forth, he became aware of the fact that he was laying down on a soft mattress, and when he tried to move he quickly became aware of his legs spread apart and his feet tied at the ankles and tethered as well. When he tried to open his eyes, he slowly became aware of a blindfold keeping him in the dark and when he tried to call out, he was quickly aware of the tape over his mouth; and now, he was well aware of the fear that was spreading quickly through his body.

What had happened? He tried to remember. He was on the roof top, running and jumping from one roof to another with his brothers. All throughout their patrol he was aware of him, like he had been so many other times before. He had felt his presence, watching them, watching him. But he could never see him. As hard as he tried, he was always hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting. Even his brothers never saw him, nor did they sense him but they trusted his senses, they trusted him to know what might be out there, but even they eventually pushed it off as just his paranoia, as he had done. Until now.

Until this night, he had told himself it was nothing, now he knew differently. But why? Why was he here. What had happen that this person decided to come after him, unlike before. They heard a noise, they had separated to investigate. He had gone one way and they each had gone another. Then he became aware of his presence again, but it was too late. And now he was here. Bound and gagged...and alone. Or so he thought.

He became aware of his presence in the room. He was here with him, he was no longer alone. His captor was here and coming toward him. Silently, slowly like a predator stalking his prey. He instinctively began fighting with his bonds as he felt his captor make his way slowly to where he lay. He then became aware of him crawling upon the mattress he laid on. Settling himself between his legs, his presence dark and foreboding. His hand, cold and clammy, gently touching him, his face, his arms, his legs. He wanted to cry out, to beg him to stop and let him go, but the tape over his mouth prevented that.

Then, he became aware of his captors breath on the side of his face, and his captor spoke. "You are sooo beautiful." He told him. His voice barely a whisper. His mouth close to his ear causing his breath to lightly touch his neck sending shivers up his spine. "I've watched you," His captor continued. "You and your brothers, but you stand out." He let out a small whimper as his captor's rough dry lips played on his cheek. "I love watching you when you fight." He continued. "I've tried to get you to see me, to come to me when your alone, but you never do." His voice sounded disappointed. "I've wanted you to come to me willing, to let me love you willing." His finger ran up the inside of leg and he became frighteningly aware of his captor's hand hesitantly wanting to touch his tail. His voice continued, "Please let me love you," He sounded like he was pleading with him. "Just for tonight, tell me I can love you."

He flinched when he felt his captor's hands gently touch his face and he was now aware of the tape being gently pulled away from his mouth. "Don't speak, don't scream, I won't hurt you" He told him. And his lips were met with rough, dry lips pressing against them. He thinned his lips and turned his head to prevent any further contact, but a gentle hand made his head turn back to him and a rough thumb gently rubbed his lips tenderly causing them to separate. Their lips touched again and this time a tongue breached past his lips and played over his teeth and tongue. "Just for tonight," He whispered again.

"Please don't" He tried to say to him. But a finger was placed over his lips to quiet him.

"Just for tonight." He told him again, "and then I'll let you go," He promised. "After we're done, I'll send you home, to be with your brothers, your Sensei." He startled at that. How did this being know about them? His captors lips brushed against his cheek. "Tell me I can love you." He whispered again.

Where were his brothers? Were they even looking for him? He knew they could track him with the t-phone, but maybe this person knew that too and his phone along with the rest of his stuff was elsewhere. He took a calming breath, something told the young turtle he would never be allowed to leave till he gave his captor what he wanted, so this time he nodded.

He was aware of a finger gently stroking his tail, tenderly, almost hesitantly. The finger played along his slit, touching him like a lover only would. He felt his body shudder as a tongue slid along his neck and down his plastron. His captor laid on top and began rocking gently and moaning as he played his mouth over him. He felt him shift a little on the bed and then became aware of him playing with his entrance. Something slick and wet was rubbed against him and he threw his head back as he felt his captor's harden member forced into him.

They were having sex. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop him. He tried to think of something other then what was happening to him. Tried to think of his family, his friends. Anything that could take his mind off what was going on. But it didn't work. His body responded to what his captor was doing. He cursed himself as he let out a churr and a moan, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall beneath the blindfold. He was hating himself, hating that he was enjoying this, hating that his body was enjoying itself. Hating that he was so weak.

He didn't know how long they had been going for. His captor continued to thrust into him, gently, lovingly. His hands touched him, caressed him tenderly. He whispered words that only a lover would tell him. How much he cared and had wanted to do this with him since he first saw him. He felt his own cock get harder as his captor stroked him to erection. He started panting hard, his fist clenched around the bindings and he gritted his teeth as he his body reached it's climaxed and he came over his plastron. He held his moans back as the cock inside him grew harder and longer and his captor's seed filled him.

He laid on top of him, breathing on his neck as they came down from their sexual high. He listened as he told him he loved him and would continue to long for him. But a promise was a promise and he would now send him home. He had what he wanted. One night of passion with his obsession and he would take that for now.

Now he became aware of his captor removing himself from the bed and loosening the binding on his right wrist. He was aware of the presence leaving the room almost as quickly as it had come. He quickly freed himself of his bonds and removed his blindfold only to find that it was his mask that had been used. There were sheets on the bed and he used them to clean himself off. He looked around the small room, he was alone again, of this he was sure.

He stood on shaking legs and took a deep breath, he had to compose himself before he could find his brothers. He couldn't let them know what had happened. The shame he felt ran too deep. He forced himself to leave the room and he could now see that he was in a small warehouse not too far from where he had been taken. Just in-front of the doors were his t-phone, weapons and belt. When he stepped outside it was dark but he could see the beginnings of a new day. As he stood there, wondering where his brothers may have been, he heard one call his name. They descended upon him with questions.

He insisted he was okay, that their enemy had captured him and left him alone in the warehouse and it just took all this time for him to get out of the bonds that held him. Maybe someday, he would talk to one of them, let them know what happened and then he would forgive himself for being so weak. Until then, he would keep it to himself. Deal with it by himself. But for now, he just wanted to go home.

As they made their way to the rooftop, he became aware of the presence again, watching him, wanting him in a way no one else ever would. It was waiting for him to make a choice. A choice that could quell those lonely nights. To chose to come to him. To come to him willingly, and on his own.


End file.
